


I'm Going Down

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishiki eating out his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going Down

His glasses are in the way. They’re always in the way. Despite being hit multiple times by the falling spectacles, his s/o finds them endearing. She giggles as an annoyed expression colors his features.

“Here, let me -” She says, plucking the glasses from his face and tossing them on the end table. “Better?”

“Mm,” he replies, not really paying much attention as he peppers kisses along the expanse of her neck. 

He grinds against her, erection aching as they move against each other. Her chest is bare, and while Nishiki is fully clothed, he likes it this way. It makes him feel in control. He moves down her body, dragging his tongue down to her breasts. He finds her nipple and sucks it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud. She arches against him, aching to feel more of him, gasping as his tongue goes to work. That tongue of his is always something that drives her insane. He knows just how to use it; knows all the right ways to get her to whimper his name. He’s nowhere near finished with her. He pulls back, taking a moment to lock eyes with her, and a smirk stretches across his face. 

“Open your legs,” he purrs, moving back so he can settle between her thighs. 

She obliges, and Nishiki sucks in a breath when he sees how wet she is. Her underwear are completely soaked through, and he pushes the fabric to the side to slip one of his fingers into her. He curls it inside of her, like he’s beckoning her, and she bites her lip, trying to stop the sounds that threaten to escape. That won’t do at all.

He hooks his fingers into the waistband of her panties and slowly eases them down her thighs. She kicks them off when they reach her ankles, but by that point, Nishiki’s face is directly between her thighs, and she can feel his hot breath against her. She shivers at the feeling, and Nishiki’s ego swells. As if it could get any bigger. 

Nishiki presses light, feathery kisses on her thigh, slowly working his way up. She’s impatient, and he can sense it. He chuckles, and the sound goes straight to her core. 

“So wet,” He breathes. “So fucking hot.”

She whines, raising her hips in an effort to get him to put his mouth to good use, but he pauses, a devious grin tugging at his lips. 

“You’re awfully eager, aren’t you?” He taunts, and she doesn’t have it in her to do anything aside from huff. “Desperate, desperate… I guess I can give you what you want.”

Her eyes widen when he feels his teeth graze along her inner thigh. He waits a moment before taking a tentative lick, gauging just how sensitive she is. Something akin to a sob escapes her lips, and he parts her folds, groaning at the slickness he’s met with. He takes a long draw up the length of her sex before focusing on her clit, swollen with need. Her thighs lock around his head, and he’s stuck, but he doesn’t seem to mind that much. Rather the opposite. He sucks her clit, alternating between flicking his tongue and swirling it. She gasps, grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets as he works. She’s met with a light pressure, and it’s his fingers slipping inside of her. He twists them as he pumps in and out, and she can’t help but sigh his name over and over as he quickens his pace. He’s a man on a mission, and he’s not going to slack. He never does. 

She grinds her pussy against his face, and he moans against her, the vibrations of it sending tremors down her spine. She squeaks as she feels his teeth graze over her, and rather than pain, the warmth of pleasure builds in her abdomen. Nishiki adds a third finger to the mix, and she swears she can see stars as he brings her closer and closer the edge.

“So- I’m so close,” She moans. “Pl-Please -”

The broken, drawn out sounds of her begs fuel his desire, and he slams his fingers into her, fucking her hard with them. His tongue laves at her, and he flattens it, eliciting a sharp cry. He feels her tightening around his fingers, addling his brain as visions of her clenching around his cock like that flood his mind. She comes with a long, drawn out moan, body seized with pleasure, and he doesn’t stop until she’s fully sated and all the strength leaves her limbs. He pulls back, making eye contact with her as he pulls his fingers out of her and licks them.


End file.
